


【盾铁】我知道你不知道我知道

by Anonymous



Series: 这世界有病系列 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 某一天，Tony发现自己能知道别人的想法……





	【盾铁】我知道你不知道我知道

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。

 

昨晚被Steve强制性拖上床的Tony终于得以在早上醒来。不同于以往的昏沉，大脑前所未有地清晰。这种感觉真的是无法言喻的舒爽与奇妙。

胃部缩紧发出“咕噜”的声响，催促Tony走向厨房。他迫切地需要一顿早餐，煎蛋、培根、三明治、黄油面包，或者其他什么能填饱肚子的东西。哦，还有必备的咖啡。如果可以的话，再来个甜甜圈。

“早上好，Tony。”Clint跳过来，搂着Tony的脖子右手拿着一个纸袋在他眼前晃了晃，“新口味的甜甜圈，要尝尝吗？”

【芥末口味的辣死你哈哈哈哈哈，让你上次抢我小甜饼！！！】

刚把甜甜圈拿出来想往嘴里塞的Tony手拐了个弯，“新口味的甜甜圈”准确无误地扔进Clint的嘴里，然后好整以暇看着Clint的脸色成了调色盘。

 “嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷，辣死了辣死了，水水水——”

Steve端着早餐出来，同时递过去一大杯水。

“Clint，我早说了你不要这样做。”Steve无视Tony的反抗，直接拿走了咖啡换上一杯热牛奶——他现在已经很少劝说，面对冥顽不灵的Tony他更习惯直接用行动维护队友的健康。

好不容易缓过来的Clint好奇地看着Tony说道：“Tony，你是怎么知道那个甜甜圈不对的？”明明覆盖了奶油很难闻得出来啊……

坐在餐桌前大快朵颐的Tony头也不抬地回答：“因为我比你聪明。”

握着叉子的手微微一顿，呼吸似乎急促了几分。Tony快速地吃完早餐离开了餐厅。

Steve将Tony细微的异样尽收眼底，蔚蓝的眼睛覆上了忧虑。

 

Tony低头看了看自己的手。指骨修长指节分明，正在因为说不清是激动还是惊慌地情绪颤抖着。

“Tony，难得在早上看到你。”Bruce拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“看起来昨晚睡得不错。要我说，你真的得好好改改你的作息。”

“嗯。”Tony明显心不在焉地听着，低垂的眼睛下是波涛起伏的震惊。

【方程式还是推演不成功，一会儿重新再算一遍好了。奇怪，明明所有的数据都没有错啊……】

“Bruce。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“那个模拟爆炸反应的实验数据错了。”Tony看着眼前的屏幕，指了指某处。

“嗯，没错。这里一个小数点错了。”Bruce愣了一下，低头重新演算起来。

Tony则是走出实验室默默地思考今天在他身上发生的事情。

【这算是……读心？】

【这个能力恐怕是今天才冒出来的，怎么产生的？】

【魔法？不对，Loki还被关在Asgard。】

“Tony？”

全身的肌肉刹那紧绷，大脑瞬间发出凄厉的警报。

“嘿，Cap”Tony故作轻松地冲他打了个招呼，努力控制着自己的手不要去触碰对方。

【谁不想知道正直的美国队长在想些什么？一点点的接触而已，而且他不会知道。】

【Tony，你可不能这么干。不要去触碰秘密，不要去了解太多。】

【只是一点点而已。】

【oh come，你真的以为这么一点接触能知道什么。Steve是不会喜欢你的。】

【万一呢。他都开始控制我的生活了。】

【万一？百万分之一还差不多。况且，这又能代表什么？】

【是的，这不能代表什么。】

“Tony，你怎么了？”Steve伸手在Tony眼前晃了晃，眉宇间的担忧越发深刻。

“没事没事。”Tony习惯性地想拍拍他的肩，伸到半路的手又缩了回来。这番动作让双方都有点尴尬，Tony整了整领口，抛下一句“Pepper找我开会我先走了”就匆匆离开。

Steve望着Tony渐渐消失的身影，眉眼里的担忧终于转变成了落寞。

 

被Tony拿来当借口的会议确实是Pepper打了好几个电话来催促过的，鉴于自己的公司还掌握在那位女士的手里，Tony觉得还是有必要去列一下席。

的确是列席。

各位董事看着直接趴在桌子上睡觉的Tony Stark也只有叹气的份，然后自顾自地开会。

Pepper在Tony第三次把头换了个方向并且开始打起呼噜来时，忍无可忍地推醒了他。

【真是的。又睡觉！就不能装个样子吗！！……算了，估计昨晚又熬夜做实验了吧。】

Tony有点心虚，抽过提案看了看，“关键点在于密封安全问题是吧？”然后他花了三分钟仔细看了看那个问题描述，写了下一串式子。“你们应该庆幸我昨天刚刚好搞定了这个。”随后拿起西装就潇洒走人。Pepper冲着他喊道：“Tony，晚上八点有宴会。”

“OK”

剩下的董事也只能面面相觑，再次认识到了Tony Stark的不可或缺。

 

Steve坐在Stark大厦外的咖啡馆里，细细地画着一副素描。

手机里的参照照片变得可有可无，因为那个人的样貌早就印烙在心脏上，随着跳动温暖又啮噬着滚烫。

微卷的棕发，长翘的睫毛，那双勾人的大眼睛，那张气死人的利嘴，还有一圈胡子。

Tony。

Tony在躲着他。Steve可以确定这一点。

手里一抖，线条立马划了开来，巧合的斜线宛如删除符号，重重地刻在心上。

Steve凝视着那张画很久，最后轻轻地折了起来，放在了左边的上衣口袋中。

 

【他可真性感。】

【他真的很迷人。可惜不是好选择。】

【他简直就是个混蛋。】

【真想和他来一发。】

【他会看上我吗？】

【他太老了。】

【他可真有钱。】

【他真的很花心。】

【听说和他过一晚报酬不菲。】

……

听着形形色色的心声，再看看身边美人们如出一辙的迷人笑脸。Tony第一次在女人堆里深感疲惫。

那些虽然心知肚明的事情一遍遍在耳边响起，衬得如花笑靥也令人作呕。

发了条短信给Pepper，他直接离开了会场。

 

“Tony，Jarvis说你今晚有宴会，你怎么这么早就回来了。”

“无聊。”Tony冲着着T恤湿透明显是刚刚结束锻炼你束的Steve挑了挑眉，“我更愿意和你待在一起。”视线不经意地划过Steve充满爆发力的身体，下意识地舔了舔唇瓣。

“一起吃饭吗？”Steve略过了这个暧昧的话题，也就忽视了Tony瞬间黯淡的眼睛。”

“不用了。”垂在身侧的手握紧，Tony几乎是以败落者的姿态想要退场。

“等等，Tony。”Steve快速地抓住了他的手，直觉告诉他必须挽留住Tony，“你为什么躲着我。”

【他一整天都在逃避我。】

【难道是不愿意和我待在一起？】

【Tony。】

【我什么时候才能够告诉他，我爱他。】

【Tony，我爱你啊。】

被汹涌的话语冲击得不知所措。Tony没有预料到这个结果。

也是百万分之一的最好结果。

 

“我没有躲着你。”Tony转过了身，眨了眨眼睛，“一起去吃芝士汉堡怎么样？”

“？”Steve被Tony180度的态度转变搞得有点懵。

“走不走？”

“走。”

Steve，我知道你不知道我知道你爱我。

不过恰巧，我爱你。

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
